Noches de Confianza
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Aquel día no tenía pinta de ser diferente, y sin embargo, fue el que marcó el inicio de algo que le haría perder la noción del tiempo... - AU GrimmNel.


**DISCLAIMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-baka-sama, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitara terapia XD.**

_**Título: Noches de confianza.**_

_**Canción: 'Las noches que no mueren' de La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

_**Pareja: Grimmjow y Neliel.**_

_**One-shot Número: 2.**_

**..**

Aquel día, tenía pinta de ser como cualquier otro a mitad de año. Despertó temprano, se preparó, y fue a la escuela. En ella, se encontró con sus amigas, que le llevaron el chisme del momento: Habría un nuevo compañero.

Neliel suspiró cuando lo vio entrar, porque era apuesto y tenía presencia. Cabello celeste y ojos de igual color. Fruncía el entrecejo, al parecer por naturaleza, y estaba serio, como si odiase estar allí. Se presentó como Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, y a regañadientes hizo caso de tomar asiento detrás de Ichigo Kurosaki, otro de sus compañeros y amigo.

—Tiene buena pinta, ¿verdad, Nel?

La aludida giró su mirada a su compañera, sentada a su lado, que la picaba con el lápiz en su brazo. ¿Acaso había mirado demás, sin notarlo? Le reprochó el tono picarón y sacudió la cabeza. El nuevo pasaría a formar parte de su grupo, era seguro, pues todo el que terminaba bajo la guía de Kurosaki se volvía amigo de ellos.

En los siguientes días, y en los recesos, la suposición fue más que confirmada, y Grimmjow se hizo amigo de todo el grupo, que eran usualmente siete, más también, pero si se ponía a contar, también era usual olvidarse de alguno. Y especializó amistad con Ichigo y Ulquiorra, cosa que dejó a más de uno con la mandíbula por el suelo.

Y cuando pasaron los días y meses, y luego de las vacaciones entraron al último año de instituto, que sintió cómo el muchacho le echaba más atención de lo usual, no sólo la incomodidad la abarcó en un principio, también encontró una compañía gustosa y extraña más tarde.

Él se quejaba constante, especialmente cuando ganaba las batallas verbales y dejaba sin más comentarios que agregar.

—Cállate —le gruñía.

Peleaban seguido de esa forma, ella reía y él se frustraba, pero pasaban buenas charlas entre bromas, entre cosas sin sentido y amigos. Hasta que la confianza se agrandó, y los comentarios serios comenzaban a tener presencia. Con la confianza llegaban las cosas que no dirían a cualquier otro.

Así Grimmjow, muy a su pesar, la vio llorar algunas veces, y Neliel aprendió a ver que cuando él estaba más enojón y malhumorado que de costumbre, era porque algo había pasado. La de cabello verdoso apenas aprendía cómo superar un abandono, de la misma forma que él no sabía cómo afrontar la vida. Fueron pocas esas charlas, pero vaya que significaban bastante.

Del mismo modo, ella supo que él le gustaba, por más desagrado y mucho que le haya costado aceptarlo, y se enteró por parte de su buena amiga Rukia, que era más que obvio que él también estaba interesado.

Y era verdad, ¿quién había visto al de cabellos azules siendo, incluso, algo comprensivo con una mujer?

Un día, cerca del final de año, después de la salida a un karaoke entre amigos, Nel tuvo su compañía hasta llegar a casa, donde, frente a la entrada, reclamó sus labios por primera vez, sin tapujos y mientras ella hablaba sin parar. Iba a reprenderlo, que pudo haberlo hecho cuando fue necesario respirar, pero no lo hizo, más que eso, volvió a besarlo con muchas ganas.

—Grimm, ¿qué cosa hiciste?

Una sonrisa socarrona, que logró ruborizarla hasta la médula, se apoderó del rostro de su novio. Acababa de agrandarle el ego, si antes era del tamaño del monte Everest, en ese momento alcanzó la Luna. Se mofó de su pregunta y de su rubor por lo que quedó de la semana, hasta que ella seriamente le dio un alto.

Terminada la universidad estatal, cinco años más tarde, en administración, a la vez que ella llevaba un año como profesora de arte. Neliel notó que sabía cuánto de azúcar poner al té y al café de su prometido –porque sí, después de tanto insistir, finalmente él aceptó–, así como también el momento del día en que prefería relajarse, en el que gustaba el silencio, así como en otras ocasiones molestarla.

Y por más de no prestar atención a ello, Grimmjow sabía a qué hora del día ella buscaba llamarlo, para preguntar qué tal el día, también el momento en que deseaba dormir una siesta, o a la noche misma, la gran cantidad de minutos que se tomaba para una simple ducha y cómo sus comidas pasaron a ser de las mejores, quizá por costumbre, o porque en realidad había mejorado.

Ese día, ella despertó, con un quejido por ser tan temprano, pues casi no salía el sol. Se levantó, y a paso lento se encaminó a la habitación contigua. Llegó hasta la cuna blanca, de madera, de donde creía que provenían los llantos audibles, allí estaba su bebé, llorando a todo pulmón como el día en que nació, con su cabello celeste más revuelto que de costumbre.

Lo tomó en brazos y se giró, dispuesta a ir a la mesita para cambiarlo. Una vez allí, los azules ojos del infante se posaron en los suyos, y no evitó sonreír enternecida.

—Hola, pequeño Bairei —susurró, y la sonrisa del infante le llenó el alma de cariño. Terminada la labor con el bebé se volteó con el mismo en brazos, dando un respingo al ver a su esposo en la puerta, con el entrecejo fruncido y mirada de pocas pulgas. Lo usual, y le molestaba tan poco.

—No te molestes —alegó, en cuanto ella fue a preguntar si lo habían despertado—. Desperté para ir a trabajar —lanzó, y ella elevó una ceja, negando sin creerle, sonrió divertida antes de dejar a Bairei en su cuna. Al voltear ya no lo encontró, pero al salir al pasillo, se lo topó de frente, de brazos cruzados.

—Esa pinta de chico malo ya no te pega —se burló—. Ahora eres un papá.

Rió divertida, antes que Grimmjow se apoderara de su cintura y reclamara sus labios con demanda y pasión, disgustado por la aclaración, por más verdadera que sea. Correspondió sin poder evitarlo, olvidando que era muy temprano para estar levantada y que en cualquier minuto su hijo podría volver a despertar, como buen niño de tres meses impredecible que era.

—A ti te sienta bien lo de madre sexy —ella le dio un empujón, ruborizándose, y se dirigió a la habitación, a encontrarse con su cama para dormitar un rato más, dejándolo con el buen sentido de haberla molestado.

No supo cuándo fue que pasó de rápido el tiempo, pero era feliz. Tampoco entendió el haber terminado con quien no esperó, porque se había enamorado, ciertamente, pero no esperó que fuese algo serio y duradero.

Tampoco sabría que Grimmjow se dirigió a la cocina, y en un arranque, que nunca explicaría, se regresaría sobre sus pasos para poder admirar al pequeño dormido. Sólo mirarlo, en aquel segundo de paz, porque sabía que moriría si lo despertaba nuevamente. E ignoraría por completo sus razones para levantarse y frenar en la puerta de la habitación del pequeño, por encontrarse con aquella escena.

Pero agradecería las incertidumbres, siempre le llevaron más alegría que tristeza.

_Beso a beso nos contamos tanto de los dos, huérfanos de patria y corazón. Beso a beso nos quisimos, con tanta emoción…que perdí las llaves del tiempo… _

**..**

**No me cuesta admitir que éste y el que sigue son feos… El primero fue el único que más o menos me gustó XD**

**Lamento no haber profundizado, la idea era esa, sólo hacerlo en el final. Espero que les haya gustado ;) **

**Este one-shot es el segundo de una serie de tres, éste va incluido para ayudar a La Causa, pero es parte de lo que dije. Los espero por los otros, si son curiosos o seguidores de las parejas de Renji y Tatsuki o Hisagi y Soi Fong.**

**¡Agradecería críticas! :D Cuídense. **

**Bye-bye.**


End file.
